Last Night, Good Night
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: I decided to do this when I heard Miku's "Last Night Good Night," but did the English lyrics. Please enjoy and review/comment!


Last Night, Good Night

_**Peacefully**_

_**You're sleeping in profile to me**_

I was lying in my bed, staring up at the now black ceiling. My lover, Arthur, next to me sleeping; His face snuggled into my strong right arm. I smiled gently.

_**What kind of dream are you dreaming?**_

I started to wander what you were dreaming; You always told me what you dreamt of the next morning, but now I desperately wanted to know.

_**I see a tear sliding down your cheek.**_

I looked over at Arthur and saw him shed a tear. My heart sank and crumbled. Please don't cry, Arthur...

_**What kind of world are you in?**_

_**I've been nursing this feeling**_

_**That I had for a moment you never knew**_

_**Last Night, Good Night**_

This is my last night, Arthur. So, I'll make it better...

_**For the last night I lie, could I be with you?**_

Then I thought of Arthur's kindness. I'm spending my very last moments here with you. And I didn't even have to ask... Could I lie here with you tomorrow?

_**Holding your hand, I lie next to you**_

I weakly reached out and took hold of your small, soft hand. God, I'll miss this warm feeling...

_**And kiss you good night...**_

I gently kiss Arthur's cheek and shed my own tear. I kept thinking of all the memories of us.

_**I wish I could see the morning sun with you**_

_**Like we once did**_

_"Come on, Alfred!," Arthur yelled at me and threw a pillow at my face. I awoke slowly and rubbed my eyes._

_"Dude, it's five in the morning on a Saturday!," I groaned hiding my face in the pillow that hit me._

_"I want to show you something! After I show you, you can go back to bed!," he whined and stomped his feet like a little kid. All I could do was smile at his cute little hissy fit._

_"Alright, cutie," I teased as I got up and threw on a pair of blue jeans on; Not even bothering with a shirt. Arthur blushed at the remark and grabbed my wrist._

_"Come on, hurry!," the short, green-eyed man yelled while dragging me to the front yard, "Now look!"_

_I looked to the horizon and saw the sun rising. It had the most beautiful colors in it._

_"Wow!," I exclaimed, "It's so beautiful!" Arthur smiled and let a small chuckle escape his lips._

_"Isn't it? See what you've been missing!"_

_"Yeah, I do," I simply mumbled, "Let's do this every morning."_

_**I remember it was so sweet.**_

That was one of the best times of my life with Arthur; It was so sweet when we sat there all day and talked and watched the sun move with the time. But that memory doesn't fill the empty hole in my heart...

_**I wish you would always stay here with me**_

I really wish you would stay by my side like this until we were old and wrinkled... But I'M the one leaving you.

_**I can't leave you behind**_

_**There is just too much**_

_**That I have to say**_

I...I can't leave! There's still a ton of things I have to say and ask! I want to ask why the sky is blue or why you have a girlish figure! I want to tell you that your eyes are beautiful, that your hair is perfect the way it is, and that I love you for you! I don't care about anyone else except you!

_**Last Night Good Night**_

_**Even if my voice is gone**_

_**I'll always sing this melody**_

I'll remember when I sang to you when you were sick. I hope you treasure those times like I will. And even if you don't, I'll always be there to sing the tune to you.

_**Last Night Good Night**_

_**I'm lost in thought about the day**_

_**When I have to be without you**_

What'll happen when I leave? Will you forget about me? Will I just fall in love with someone else in heaven?... Will I evern leave to begin with? I turned my head to look out the window.

_**So I'll just wish upon a star**_

_**And you will never stop smiling**_

I saw a shooting star fly passed the window and quickly closed my eyes.

"I wish to get...Actually, I wish for you to always smile, Arthur," I whispered gently.

_**So long, good night...**_

Arthur's eyes fluttered open slowly and looked at me.

"Alfie?," he questioned. I simply smiled and leaned down to his ear.

"So long, good night, Artie," I whispered. Arthur's eyes widened as tears flooded out of his eyes.

"Alfred no! Wake up!," he cried in agony, "Please! I love you!"

"I love you, too Arthur. So long," I barely whispered with my dying breath. Soon, I was gone and saw the sun rising from the clouds above, and saw Arthur look up at the sky. I smiled gently and blew a kiss down to see him rubbing his cheek afterwards. I smiled and remembered our amazing memories...

-Fin-


End file.
